The Shipwreck Chapter 1
by Reeseycup189
Summary: Ok this is my very first story so please review. Sora is forced to take a boat trip and seperate from his parents. Along the way he meets other new friends that also have a feewww problems....


Characters

Sora

Riku

Leon

Yuffie

Cloud

Kiari

Cid

The Shipwreck (chapter 1)

Sora squeezed into the tiny bathroom and shut the door behind him. "I hate the sea." said Sora. He knew he'd been put on a boat for a reason. Someone then pounded on the other end of the door.

"What are you doing in there?" growled Cid. Cid was the captain of the boat. "Let's go, Sora!"

As Sora began to make his way out, he slammed his elbow against the small sink. "Ow!" barked Sora.

"Uh you ok in there?" yelled Cid. Sora finally made his way out of the bathroom. "I'm fine." he said. Ever since Sora knew he was going on a silly little boat trip, he felt a little unhappy.

"Ok," he sighed. "Where's the cabin?" Cid pointed to the area where the cabin was. As Sora got closer to the cabin, he saw a small room with four narrow bunk beds and two mini-dressers fit all together in that one room.

"You gotta be kiddin." Sora said with awkward look on his face.

"This ain't a luxury liner." Cid shrugged.

Later in the evening a new welcomer came on the boat. "Sora, meet your new partner. Lights out at 10:00p.m." said Cid as he walked into his own cabin to get some rest.

"Hello… What's your name?" asked Sora. The boy that stood next to Sora had spiky golden yellow hair and blue eyes and happened to bring along a sword that was wrapped around with a cloth. "Cloud." he replied.

"Nice to meet you." grinned Sora. Cloud and Sora then went in to the small cabin to fix their beds. "So…why are you here?" asked Sora, beginning to fill a narrow drawer with his clothes.

Cloud groaned. "Don't get me started. It took me 21 hours on a lousy plane to get here. It's suppose to be just us and the ocean,"

Cloud then took out a paper from out of his bag. 'This brochure said we probably won't even see another boat for a whole month." Sora was a little puzzled. "Nobody showed me any brochure."

"Really?" Cloud was shocked. "How did you end up here?"

Sora gave a strange smile. "Well…let's just say two of my annoying partners didn't make it."

"What!" Cloud's eye's widened. "I'm only here cause I fight too much with my patrner."

"Fight?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "So your parents had to put an ocean between you?"

"Not exactly. She's in the girls cabin next door. I'm positive you'll hate her. She does nothing but steal what I have and try to make money with it."

"Hey I didn't even know she was on the boat." Said Sora. "Well at least I don't have to worry about any more partners." Sora grinned.

As the two got in their beds the lights flashed once and went out.

"Well I guess I've decided to go to sleep," Sora said sarcastically.

Sora curled up on the lower uncomfortable bunk bed. As they both were about to sleep-

"What made you wanna…. you know." Cloud asked in the dark.

"What my partners? There gone…that's all that matters." Replied Sora.

"Come on," Cloud said. "I told you all of my story on why I'm here. Tell me what happened between you and your friends." Cloud looked below from where he slept to hear what Sora had to say.

Before Cloud could get an answer, Sora was sound asleep. Cloud then lifted his head back to where he slept and decided to go to sleep.

The next day… Cid charged through the cabin where the two boys slept. "Wake up you bums! It's time to get serious." Sora jumped up from his bed and ended up bumping his head as he got up. "Owwww!" Sora rolled over back and forth holding the back of his head and ended up falling off the bunk bed. Cloud got up a little grumpy. "Is it really necessary to come in like that." said Cloud as he looked at Cid. "Hey Sora did you--" Cloud noticed Sora on the ground with a angry look on his face. "Haha your so clumsily." Cloud smiled.

Cid continued his speech. "Ok, none of you came here to me because you want to learn about the sea. Many of you are here from difficulties with the law. I don't care who you are now. All that matters is who you will be- a crew. My crew. Join me and will sail off to adventure."

"Like we have a choice," Sora mumbled under his breath. The first so called "adventure" turned out to be swabbing the deck. Sora found himself moping with Cloud and his partner. As they cleaned Cloud introduced his partner to Sora. "Sora, this is Yuffie." Sora grinned a little. Yuffie just smiled. Sora moved to a different area of the boat that looked like it needed cleanig.

"Why are you mopping there? I already did that part!" Barked Yuffie. Sora started to believe what Cloud was talking about. That he was gonna hate her.

"Yeah? That's why it needs doing again!" Sora smiled in spite of himself. Cloud and Yuffie were so opposite from each other that it made since why they didn't get along. She seemed so fascinated with everything going around her. Probably ready to steal anything she could get her paws on.

She watched Cid and Sora with a friendly interest. "I heard you murdered your partners." She said a little uneasy.

"It's a long story." Sora muttered.

"Hey!" Cid yelled. "Less talk and more work!"

"Yeah Yuffie! Stop trying to soften Sora up so you can steal his stuff." Cloud barked. Sora saw the two arguing and then it happened. One day they were bickering. The next yuffie pulled back her mop and took a home-run swing at Cloud, missing about half an inch. It was pretty fast. Sora blinked and almost missed it.

In that moment, Cid was in between the two of them. "If you two want to kill each other, don't do it while I'm on here!" Sora watched the two get back to work as if nothing had ever happened. Around lunchtime, Cid provided them with only a tin of baked beans as well as any great chief of Europe. While Cooking was the Captain's job, cleaning up and washing dishes turned out just be another part of the adventure. After lunch, Cid headed to the airport to meet a plane, and the three crew members were given a tour around the cockpit.

"Now, what's the most important instrument here?" asked Cid.

"The wheel?" suggested Cloud.

"Of course not," snapped Yuffie. "How about the radio?"

"That's downstairs in the navigation room, stupid!" Cloud snapped.

"How about the compass?" Suggested Yuffie brightly. If Cloud's Constant attacks bothered her, she didn't show it.

"All of those are important," Cid agreed. "But" he touched a small ordinary-looking switch on the panel. "this is more important then all of them. This is the blower switch. It turns on the fan that airs out the engine room. Never start the engine of the boat without press this switch first. Otherwise the boat could explode when you start the engine…and if you forget everything else you learn here, remember this one thing." Cid then pointed ashore. "Oh look, were almost at the airport to pick up the other crew members. It's important to make a newcomer feel welcome.

"And if you forget everything else," Sora whispered to Cloud mimicking Cid in a high pitch voice, "remember this one thing."

Cloud covered up a snicker with some coughing. The two arrivals looked a little tired, but that could have been due to the long flight. A girl named Kiari seemed to look like Sora's age. She had short red hair and Bluish purple eyes. The person that stood next to her was named Leon. His appearance was quite let alone different from everyone else. He also has a sword strapped to his back. He already embroiled a battle with Cid over his luggage. Cid pulled out a Laptop computer with wireless modem, and Leon seemed ready to try to swim home rather than part with it.

"Crewmen!" Cid yelled. Yuffie and Kiari glared at Cid. "And women." continued Cid. "Were off to change your old lives to new and better ones!"

"But what about the internet?" asked Leon.

"We have our own internet out here…its called teamwork." Cid assured him. "No computers. That's the rules." Leon looked so miserable that he barely raised his head as he walked his way up into the deck.

"Hey Leon," Sora said kindly, "When you see our room, you'll be happy it had to go. We need all the space we can get."

Later that night, Cid called everyone down to announce something. "We have one more person we have to pick up in the morning but this kid's coming in a private jet."

Wanna know what's going 2 happen next? Please review! Please review!


End file.
